


Far and Away

by Chacha_Asai



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacha_Asai/pseuds/Chacha_Asai
Summary: 行到末路也是死得其所。





	Far and Away

一

月光给无风无声的王城里矗立的高塔披上了一层凄然的色彩，高塔像是这王城里一颗疣子，徒然高耸，与旁下一切都格格不入。明明在白日里，高塔宛如王城的荣耀，在阳光下表面凹凸不平的砖块上闪耀着光芒，王城如同这高塔的裙带般，如卫星般散布在高塔旁边；在夜色下却只如同漆黑的不祥巨物罢了。

谁都知道，高塔里住着皇家的骄傲，勋白雪公主。然而，勋白雪与其说是住在高塔里，不如说是被关押在高塔里。除了节日盛典，她都不允许离开高塔半步。虽然享受着锦衣玉食荣华富贵的生活，但勋白雪仅仅作为皇家的血脉，作为一个象征被禁锢在高塔里，她早对皇室的淫乱荒诞和自己暗无天日的生活恨之入骨。  
勋白雪其实是男儿身，只是他的父王求得长生不老之术，并不想立嗣，于是向外界宣称皇室里仅有这一位公主。勋白雪想，若是当年他父王没有情迷意乱，让他那红颜薄幸的母亲诞下一子，怕是自己这位公主也不复存在。父王对他唯一的爱，恐怕只来自至今为止三年来的乱伦性事。  
他想到15岁那年，父亲在一个灰濛濛的雨夜悄然到访，半句话也没说地撕碎了他的衣服，不顾他未开苞还很生涩的后穴狠狠地抽插。勋白雪最初哭喊得声嘶力竭，希望有人救救他，而他模糊泪眼中的门却始终纹丝不动，宣示着世界对他的拒绝。父亲恍惚中还喊着他生母的名字，一下一下地撞击着他的心。他的心在那一刻起，便朝着无尽黑暗不断下落着。

禁闭生活和常年的性别认知错乱，扭曲了勋白雪的心性。虽然方才年满18岁，勋白雪已经养成了相当恶劣的习性。他脾气喜怒无常阴晴不定，曾经诬陷皇后与守卫偷情，掀起一阵腥风血雨。当年一事牵连了皇宫里的大半守卫，他们或被处死，或被贬谪。  
勋白雪觉得周围的人甚至把他当成一个怪物，一头沉睡于城堡的巨龙。毕竟在他人眼里，他专断独权，对周围的人颐气指使。唯有他自己觉察到了他的可悲与渺小。勋白雪虽然享受着皇室的一切，却离不开高塔半步。过分膨胀的自尊只能从恣意妄为地折磨他人得到一丝释放。他经常逼着宫女让她们以王后之名称呼自己，小宫女们只能颤颤巍巍地随了他的意思，大逆不道地称他为王后。而真正的王后，是自己那位虚情假意，以阿谀奉承和廉价贿赂想要讨好她的后母。

勋白雪得了一纸药方，那天一位黑袍魔法师路遇王城，声称要传一纸密函给公主。王城侍卫对这密函审查了许久，也未见任何端倪，这才传到公主手上。公主打开密函，却看见上面记载了一种药方。勋白雪想，可以改变一切的机会便是这一纸药方了。

今夜的高塔的地下关押着一位年轻人。年轻人潜入王城，想要偷一笔物什卖个好价钱，怎想到算错了守卫巡逻的时间，被抓了个正着。  
监狱里没地方，只好把这位年轻人暂时安置在高塔的地下库房，等待发落。

年轻人姓白，平时以邮差身份到处游荡。他聪慧狡诈，巧舌如簧，平日里以坑蒙拐骗为业，谁想得今日落得这般田地。他心里有几分不平，潜入王城是重罪，此次怕是凶多吉少。这高塔里倒是有位公主，年纪尚轻，而且素有听闻公主对其父王多有不满，若是能遇上公主，也许能逢凶化吉。到时靠自己这能说会道的嘴皮子，可以骗得公主的信任也是说不准的。  
这么想着，牢房门口传来一阵沙沙的声音。门吱呀一声，开了一条缝。而从后面走出来的，正是自己刚刚动了几分心思的勋白雪公主。  
白邮差暗想，这是天不亡我。

二

“我救你出去，你答应我一件事，如何？”小公主把玩着手里的钥匙，发出沙沙的响声。他翘起嘴角，眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光。  
白邮差并不做声，只是轻蔑地笑笑。他知道不能太快妥协，手里常握一两个筹码是赌徒的常识。  
公主似乎对白邮差冷淡的反应感到些许反常，他不可置信地瞪大眼睛，以平日里对佣人那样的语气朝着白邮差大叫：“你要是不求着我你就要没命了！这个时候难道不要巴结你的大救星吗？”  
“我想出去，不缺你这个帮手。”  
“你疯了！王城守备这么森严，我倒要看看你怎么出去！”  
“再见。”

勋白雪气得发抖，转身要走，却又有几分犹豫。白邮差见他真有要事相求，想必不会把自己用完便扔，便开口挽留：“说说有什么请求？”  
勋白雪斜瞥了白一眼，冷哼出声：“小子，你还是需要我吧。”  
“从你手里走，倒也是省事。”

勋白雪见他同意了，便把自己的计划娓娓道来。原来黑袍法师给勋白雪的药方可以使国王的长生不老之术反噬其身，即刻暴毙。只见纸上被刻意涂抹了一块，药方少了最关键的一项。勋白雪希望让人帮他找到这最后一剂药方，又渴望能够出逃；可惜宫里的人怕是靠不住，只能寄希望于意外闯入的白邮差。他希望白邮差带着他离开她深恶痛绝的皇宫，找到最后一剂药方，杀死那位夺去他的尊严与性别、玷污了他又从不把他放在眼里的国王。

言罢，勋白雪把一大串钥匙扔进房间，又扔给他一卷纸函。他颇为玩味地见白邮差俯身捡起这些物什；白邮差倒也从容，不紧不慢地拾起钥匙，有条不紊地找到正确的钥匙打开了门。白邮差开门后，又跪下，左手拿起卷轴，右手则牵起勋白雪骨节分明、指如葱荑般白净的手，在上面落下轻轻一吻。

“请容许我成为你的裙下之臣。”

白邮差稍作停顿，似乎又想起了什么事，“公主大人好像并非公主啊。”  
“你知道什么，小骗子？”  
“传言公主大人是男儿身，那若是国王死了……”白邮差没有把话挑明。  
勋白雪对此不置可否。  
白邮差笑笑：“有意思。”

白邮差抬眼看着满心欢喜的勋白雪，他柔美的金发落在白皙颀长的脖颈上，发尾触着凹凸的锁骨。虽然欢喜，脸上却始终挂着对万事都不屑的淡漠。白邮差想，这位狂傲的公主，早晚要落在自己手里。他那高洁的脸，迟早要挂上情欲的狂乱和向自己求饶的泪水。

三

白邮差的机会很快就来了。勋白雪并不如自己想象的老练，他们出奔后不到一周，勋白雪便用光了他从高塔带出来的钱财。他花钱挥霍无度，总为漂亮的衣饰、豪华的住所一掷千金，带出来的钱在他巨大的开销下不过杯水车薪。

白邮差对勋白雪喜欢不起来，这位曾经的皇室骄傲的小公主性格顽劣，恣意打骂身边的人。纵使白邮差处事已经圆滑周到，还是免不了勋白雪的万般刁难。勋白雪越是如此，白邮差的凌辱欲便像是从地狱里升起的一丝幽火，烧得愈来愈烈。他想把这样一朵刚强的玫瑰的刺折断，把花瓣随意地揉搓撕碎扔在地上，让曾经的高贵不可一世的上位者成为任人践踏的玩物。想到这些，一阵阵强烈又阴暗的快感便悄然掠过心头。他放纵勋白雪的挥霍，甚至故意刺激他的虚荣，全为加速勋白雪手里筹码的流逝，让主导权落到自己手里。

一周后，勋白雪用尽了手里最后一分钱，两人不得不择落败寒酸的小酒馆落脚。两人的旅资靠白邮差精湛的骗术，倒是还能勉强维系。  
令勋白雪苦恼的是，自己的这位白骑士愈发生出反骨，经常刁难威胁他：

“到了下一处落脚地，你就说你是我老婆。”白邮差不怀好意地对勋白雪耳语。  
勋白雪听了眉头一皱，狠狠地剜了白邮差一眼，左脸的小痣都气得跟着脸抖动。  
“我们这些低等人是很讨厌贵族的，我不妨告诉他们你是位从不把他们看在眼里的新教徒贵族大小姐。”  
勋白雪想了想先王朝那些被暴徒一涌而上推上断头台的贵族，吓得没了言语，只好在人面前软糯糯地说自己是邮差的妻子。

当晚，勋白雪的怒火便一发不可收拾。他想起白日里受的气，把一堆堆废纸、衣物往白邮差身上扔去，破口辱骂着他：“你这个骗子！小人！”

白邮差见状直接抓着公主的金发，用力地把他摔到墙上。勋白雪的头重重在墙上敲了一下，汩汩鲜血从眉骨处流下，蛇行般爬上他的脸，流过他的眼睛，染红了他雪白的皮肤，脸上的痣也沾染了一抹红。  
白邮差并没有因此事罢干休，他又抡起勋白雪的手臂，像拖着一袋垃圾那样，将他甩到床上。勋白雪恐惧的目光看着眼前这个男人，看他无感情地试图脱掉自己的衣服。白邮差虽然看起来瘦弱，但手劲特大，勋白雪一点虚弱的挣扎显得那么无济于事。他只能颤抖着让人把自己的裙子扒光，露出他男性的身躯。裙下的肌肤由于常年晒不到阳光，显得苍白，此时还微微打着颤，愈发显得楚楚可怜。白邮差注意到勋白雪的右脚脚踝上松松的挂着一条小红绳，仿佛是在白得几乎透明的脚踝上被人用刀划了一道伤口。他扯着红绳抬起勋白雪的腿，舔弄着精巧凸起的脚踝。勋白雪躺在床上，无助又疑惑地看着白邮差，像一只不谙世事的小兽。

白邮差玩腻了勋白雪的小红绳，又伸手玩弄着他身下的性器，像是端详一件艺术品那样看着他挂着眼泪、哭得鼻子眼睛通红的一张小脸。他的脸在金色长发的遮掩下，显得那么可爱，琥珀色的眼珠泛着泪光。勋白雪的嘴唇常年挂着桃子般的嫩粉色，色泽十分可人，似乎要透出水来。白邮差看着他的嘴唇不由自主地落下一吻。勋白雪像是受了惊，忙是后退，哪想到白邮差用空着的那只手紧紧束缚住他的后颈，让他只能承受下这一吻。白邮差的舌头深深浅浅地探入勋白雪的口腔内，扫荡着每一个角落。勋白雪被吻得有些喘不过气，下身又受眼前人的亵玩，嘴巴一翕一张的，两片柔软的嘴唇反而是收缩着摩擦白邮差的舌头，显得十分色情。

白邮差吻够了，便把注意力转移到下半身。勋白雪的性器在自己的摩挲下，前端早已吐出了液体。白邮差用指尖在勋白雪的铃口处染上一些粘稠，便探向他的后穴。勋白雪扭着腰肢想要躲，却被钳制在白邮差一双大手里，只能微微地发着抖，闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇。虽然这事他并不陌生，但是被其他男人干还是第一次。

白邮差感受自己下身被温暖的肠壁紧紧包裹着，随着他每一次抽出，后穴边缘都翻出红色的嫩肉。勋白雪破碎的带着哭腔的呻吟声不轻不重地刺激着白邮差的神经，像是有人用指尖在他的理性上弹钢琴，一不小心就可能敲断琴键。

白邮差一边抽送着，一边感受到自己身下这人已经快要达到极限。他满怀恶意地用手指堵住勋白雪的铃口，阻止她释放。勋白雪高潮被强行截断，挤压在小腹的快感没有办法宣泄，只能用嗔怪的口吻求饶：“不…不要这样……嗯……”

“说你爱我。”  
“爱…爱你……”  
“说清楚，你爱的是谁？”  
“嗯……”勋白雪的意志早已被折磨得模糊不清，眉头的伤口刺痛着麻痹神经，“我爱白……白邮差……”  
白邮差心满意足地松开了手指，勋白雪短促地叫了一声，粘稠的白液便从两腿之间释放了，随后他便陷入了昏沉的睡眠。

白邮差的欲望得到极大的满足，他的自我满足感像气球那样膨胀起来。他看着勋白雪湿漉漉的金发搭在交织着发黑的血迹和泪痕脸上，嘴微张着，像是脱水的鱼那般。他想起自己年幼时，被孤儿院的院长殴打，为强权瑟瑟发抖的卑微；而现今，他却把这位昔日的施暴阶级踩在脚下，把玫瑰碾作尘埃，施虐欲从心底慢慢渗上心头，如芒针般刺在勋白雪裸露的肩头上。一种不可言喻的快感从他幽暗的心底升起，让他不可抑制地低声笑了起来。

四

勋白雪再不似原先那般桀骜不驯，而是总以畏惧的眼神，低头抬眼看白邮差，眼神里满是小狗那般的无辜与恐惧。他的下眼睑本身就有着圆滑的弧度，瞳仁又总是闪着水光；然而这种谁见犹怜的目光，在白邮差看来，不过是在他心底的幽幽暗暗火上添一把柴罢了。

白邮差随时怀着恶念，但在帮助公主寻找药方一事上却是尽心尽责。他想现在自己如此把公主抓在手里，或许自己携公主除掉国王后，也可伺机爬上王座。他心底还有一股暗涌，也驱使着他继续寻找药方，但白邮差却说不清道不明那是如何一种涌动。

他时时以抛下勋白雪为威胁筹码，迫使勋白雪和他在床上承欢。勋白雪虽然无奈，有时气得小脸发白，嘴唇都像是要被咬出血似的，但也只能遂了白邮差的意思。只怕他若是一人落入这狼虎之穴，连骨头也便不会剩了。  
然而两人在旅途中交流却甚少。大多数时候，勋白雪都只是板着脸，或是微微显得怯懦，鲜少言语；不过，勋白雪偶尔也会表露出对他的关心，不过这些关心也不过是事务性的问候罢了，只是出于二人最后一点未撕碎的情面。白邮差的内心却因此焦躁起来，他愈发地逼迫勋白雪在床上支离破碎地喊出他的名字，逼着他说爱他。然而被胁迫说出的字句只不过是断断续续在白邮差的心底焦灼的火焰上滴下的水珠，效用一秒便被烧得蒸发了。

白邮差有时心情好，总爱说些笑话，而公主听罢也只是嘴角微微扯起一个黯淡凄惨的笑，目光涣散茫然。白邮差有时在想，公主是不是早已被他反反复复折磨得神经失了常，早已不能对一切事物起任何波澜。而勋白雪如泛不起涟漪的死水那般的心性，也反反复复地折磨着白邮差。  
白邮差本想着勋白雪如网中之蝶，而如今他却自嘲地想，是不是自己作茧自缚。他忽然觉得自己往日里搭建的那座折断钢铁蔷薇搭建而成的荣耀之塔早已腐烂，或许说，这座塔本就是内里空洞无一物、被虫蛀行将倒坍的幻想产物罢了。

旅行的路上，他们遇到了落败的邻国小王子，小王子盛情希望加入他们的旅程，并称自己知道黑衣法师的下落，白邮差一时也拒绝不下。王子的出现，加速着白邮差自尊高塔的腐坏。

小王子风趣又可爱，只比勋白雪小一岁，两人或许出身又是相似，总是有说不尽的谈笑。白邮差见了他俩，总有一种无名火熊熊烧着。尤其是当他见着勋白雪脸上挂着从未对他展露过的笑容时，那个瞬间他感到了无限的空虚。  
勋白雪原来也会笑，还笑得那么灿烂，露出一排白牙，牵动着甜甜的梨涡。白邮差心里暗恨。他甚至不能从公主那里得到一个憎恶的眼神，不能得到一丝有机的、除了生理反应以外的回应。而这个小王子，不过才方来片刻，便得了自己得不到的一切。

勋白雪和小王子感情愈好，白邮差的暴戾便愈烈。

白邮差因为勋白雪在睡梦中呢喃时喊的一句王子而妒火中烧，白邮差自己都觉得可笑。但他还是无法自已地把勋白雪从梦中扯出，扒掉她的衣服，像是要把勋白雪钉在耻辱柱上那样大力地艹干着她。  
他不顾勋白雪痛苦无力的嘶喊，将勋白雪的后穴撑到最大，把自己的巨根整根埋入他的股间。即使如此，也无法抒发他心头的愤懑。他伸手向勋白雪白皙的脖颈，竟是用力地掐了上去。

勋白雪被掐得呼吸困难，后穴却愈发紧紧地咬住了白邮差的性器。他努力地扭动着腰肢，渴望挣脱白邮差那可怕的钳制，敏感点却不偏不倚地撞在白邮差的顶端上。她缺氧得厉害，脑子里一片金星，大口大口喘气渴望呼吸，手却胡乱地抓着白邮差的后背，渴望找到一个支点。勋白雪觉得眼前的一切都要离他而去了，他的意识也模模糊糊地消散。

白邮差晃过神来，不可置信地看着自己掐着勋白雪的双手。他失魂落魄地松开了双手，看着留在勋白雪脖子上的红痕，如同蛇行。勋白雪紧皱着眉头，像是早已昏过去了。他用手轻轻拂过那些手印，竟是不相信这一切是自己做的。  
他俯身朝着勋白雪布满红痕的脖子上吻去，忘情地吻着那些伤痕。慢慢地，他又吻上勋白雪的锁骨、脸颊、耳垂、还有脸上的小痣，最后轻轻地在勋白雪的嘴唇上落上了一吻，这一吻轻柔得让白邮差自己都诧怪。他觉得自己落下最后一吻时，勋白雪的眼皮仿佛翕动了，自己就像王子吻醒公主那样，可惜自己永远也当不上这个王子。

五

白邮差表面和王子还维系着相敬如宾的态度，心底的仇恨却时刻都像是要越出理智的栅栏那般。他隐隐觉得王子看他的神情也不怀好意，公主总是夜半与王子闺房密语些什么，怕是早已把自己的恶行一五一十地告诉王子了。  
无数猜疑像是白蚁般爬入白邮差的心，一点点蚕食着他剩余不多的理性。加之公主仿佛刻意般地分化着他与王子，总以冷淡的态度待他，却把热情给予王子。勋白雪的所行不断在他日益增长的妒忌心上浇着油。

白邮差感觉自己正一步一步步入公主的陷阱，本以为自己才是那位布局者，本在征服上位者的快感中忘失了自己，现在不过发现由始至终自己才是身陷桎梏的那个。情景之所以变成他与王子之间的困兽之争，仿佛就是勋白雪恣意挑起的。他感觉这个故事从最初开始，便是公主的一个局，自己不过是这盘局上的一个棋子。他的得意，他的焦躁，他的妒忌，不过是跟着公主盘盘囷囷的计谋发展出的无谓感情。  
可公主自降身价和他玩这个局又是为了什么呢？白邮差百思不得其解，他想要弄清楚勋白雪如此做的用意，明白她究竟一步一步地想让自己做些什么。白邮差想不明白，他觉得勋白雪无非是想报复他的背叛，反过来折磨他罢了。

白邮差一时恍惚，却看见王子好奇地走来、向他探头。小王子带着天真的神情，问他白哥哥你怎么了，是不是哪里不舒服，看起来愁云满面的；又不知从哪拿出一瓶红酒，邀请白邮差和他共饮一杯。  
白邮差心里大感不妙，他脑子一片混乱，难以从方才的种种分析和猜疑中醒来，只得失手打翻王子递来的酒杯，红酒洒落满地，在地上开了一朵血红的花。他无助地转头看向背后，不知何时勋白雪早已站在那处，目睹了眼前的一切。

“我见你心情不好，让王子来安慰你，你却如此辜负他一片好意。”勋白雪微微叹了口气，神态很是平静。  
“好意？”白邮差冷冷地用自嘲般的口气重复了一遍勋白雪的话，“我看你们是想害死我。”  
“害你？白哥哥在说些什么呢？”王子显然对他的这话感到十分诧异。  
“那酒杯上怕是蘸了毒，若不是我一眼识破，怕是已经命丧黄泉了。”小王子一语在白邮差本就即将爆炸的油箱上点了一把火。  
“命丧黄泉？天知道你那卑劣的脑袋里都在想些什么。”勋白雪一反平常的怯懦，像是要为小王子出气似的地插了一句嘴，在白邮差听来却满是刻薄尖锐和不屑。

卑劣，在这群天生正义高贵的贵族面前，自己无非是一个卑劣的人。没有受过良好的教育，与生俱来的能力不过是在黑暗的夹缝中苟延残喘。自己的那些伎俩在这些人看来，不过是垂死挣扎。因为出身的高低，注定了勋白雪从来也没有把他放在眼里。纵使他能够掌控勋白雪的肉体，自己也不过是卑劣的下等人，永远触不到勋白雪的半分本质罢了。可以与勋白雪并肩站在高塔上的，是王子而永远不会是自己。

白邮差仿佛参得他未来的一些相了，在梦里，他总是深陷黑暗，却不断向前滚动，前方只有深不见底的悬崖和勋白雪的幻象。白邮差向前拼命伸手渴望触碰他，勋白雪却在他手指触到幻象的一瞬化为一缕青烟。白邮差一直苦涩地觉得，即使他知道了自己的末路，疾驰失控的车轮也难以停下了。

他曾经爬上高塔，但现在高塔已然倒坍。唯有勋白雪身上自己留下的深深浅浅的伤口，还标示着他曾经精神胜利的残骸。可那些伤口早晚也会愈合，疤痕会消失，勋白雪飞回那座天生的高塔，而自己跌落谷底。

等白邮差从自己可悲又绝望的幻想里回过神来，他平日所带的匕首早已整根没入王子的身躯。鲜血不住地从王子的创处流出，一丝一丝地带走了王子的生命。白邮差颤颤巍巍地抬头，渴望窥得公主的反应。  
公主会悲伤吗？会惊恐吗？会流露出此前从未有过的感情吗？

勋白雪的影像聚焦了好久，才映入白邮差的眼睛。  
他看起来是那么平静，平静得瘆人。只见他拿出了一个银质瓶子，盛起了王子的鲜血。

“最后一剂药方，因妒忌而死的年轻人的鲜血。”  
白邮差不敢相信自己的耳朵。

六

从始至终，药方就没有残缺。不过是勋白雪亲手删去了这一剂最难获得的药方，他骗了白邮差，想要利用白邮差的双手得到这一切。

勋白雪曾经尝试着用诬陷告发王后和侍卫奸情的手段，让国王成为那位刽子手。然而她收集了被杀害的侍卫的鲜血，却始终不能成功制出魔药。或许是国王妒忌的浓度还不够，又或许国王对他的王后也终究没什么感情，就如同他对自己的母亲那样，挥之即来、用之即去。  
这次计划失败后，勋白雪便盘算着以自己为诱饵。勋白雪看出白邮差虽自命不凡，但始终泛着一种下等人的自卑。他知道白邮差的自尊会随着自己的妥协顺从而膨胀，也同样会随着自己的冷落淡然而顷刻破碎。他的手段着实不算高明，但白邮差却着了他的道，从一次次白邮差发狂的举动中，勋白雪看出了白邮差心里对他的执着，他变着法子焦灼着白邮差的心，一步步把他推上疯狂的深渊。

他骗白邮差的不止这一件事，他没有告诉白邮差制成的药的真正功效。这个历经千辛万苦制成的药，并不能杀死国王。它真正的功效，是让人无条件成为自己的裙下之臣。勋白雪计划把药制成后，喂给国王，让国王在永生的生命里只能为自己一个人倾倒，永远被爱上自己亲生儿子的宿命折磨。

但是在这个过程中，勋白雪自己也不免得卷入了浪潮中。他的心底不免涌上一种对他的工具的怜爱，或许还有其他情愫。  
在高塔里常年不受重视的生活，早已在勋白雪的心上蒙了一层阴翳。他能感受到的唯一的爱恨，恐怕只来自于国王与他的乱伦恋情。他虽然恐惧着国王对他的暴行，但是每个夜晚又期待着国王的到来，只为在性事中感受到一点情感的波动。

白邮差的乖戾、妒忌，还有那种对他的执着与控制欲，一次又一次地震撼着勋白雪的心。勋白雪本已不起涟漪的内心，感受着白邮差心中燃烧得作响的火，竟是掀起了波涛。

勋白雪看着眼前的白邮差，白邮差俯身跪在在血泊中，染上了一身猩红，身体大幅度地颤抖着。勋白雪走向了他，把手中的药递向他：“我没有恨过你。”

白邮差迟钝地扬起头，勋白雪的脸上挂着一种不可言喻的表情，像是欣喜，又像是怜悯。白邮差吃力地消化着这句“我没有恨过你”，他想自己连勋白雪的憎恶和恨意都不配得到，始终只是作为一个工具存在于勋白雪的眼里。

“这瓶药，不是毒药，而是爱情魔药。”  
“它可以让你今生今世只爱我一人。”  
“你愿意吗？”

这一段话如重锤敲击着白邮差的大脑，他狐疑地看着勋白雪，却看到勋白雪眼神里充满了肯定。  
是吗？你在看着我吗？白邮差心里的挣扎，绝望，焦灼，在这一刻被一扫而空，剩下一颗炽热跳动的心，眼前被鲜血浸没的视野也渐渐变得明亮。

“我愿意。”半晌，白邮差吐出了三个字。  
他接过银瓶，将药液一饮而尽。

（完）


End file.
